Naruhina
Naruhina (Japanese ナルヒナ) is the pairing involved with Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki. 'Naruhina is one of the most popular pairings along with Narusaku, Sasusaku and Narusasu. 'Naruhina Moments part | Chūnin Exam Arc The first time we see Hinata is in chapter 39 where she speaks to Naruto and shyly looks away from his gaze. Naruto thought Hinata as a dark, shy weirdo. The next time Hinata appears is when Naruto and Hinata are sitting near each other under the Chuunin exam test. Naruto gets surprised when Hinata says Naruto's name because he didn’t notice her. She wishes Naruto good luck. Next chapter, Naruto is struggling with the test and Hinata notices this. She’s offers Naruto to see her answer. At first, Naruto is suspicious of Hinata. He asks Hinata why she will help him. She then answers "Because...I...don't want you to disappear here." Naruto accept this and he's is about to cheat of Hinata's test. Naruto then realizes that he can’t cheat on this test. Naruto then says "Hinata...you don't understand. An incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat. Plus, because you helped me cheat, you could get in trouble too." When the Chuunin battle between Hinata and Neji are about to start, Neji begins to physical attack Hinata. Naruto then gets upset and starts to encourage Hinata to fight. Hinata thanks Naruto for encouraging her and the battle starts. Naruto then says while watching the battle between Hinata and Neji "I never knew that Hinata was 'that strong'"'' After the battle wit h Hinata vs Neji, Hinata is defeated and almost dying. Naruto is about to attack Neji but gets stopped by Rock Lee. Naruto then covers his right hand with Hinatas blood. “Hinata..I promise you.." Naruto then says aloud "I will win!" The Chuunin final is about to start, and Naruto have been picked to fight with Neji. Naruto have been prepared to fight Neji with Jiraya’s training. Naruto is on his way to the stadium, but decides to stop by the training grounds where he first became a Genin and he happens to meet Hinata who is training, asking her if she was alright now. Naruto asks if Neji is strong and Hinata answers “Yeah..” However, Hinata is sensing Naruto's mood and goes on to say. "But. You might be able to beat him Naruto-kun. B.. Because.." Naruto then interrupts her saying "Yeah!! I'm really strong!" Naruto gives a hesitant laugh but then he starts telling Hinata that he actually isn't that strong. Hinata then says “''In my eyes you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… ''Because I believe that's what true strength is." ''Naruto told Hinata that he felt better after Hinata encouraged him And when Naruto was about to walk towards to the stadium, he says ''"You know, about you, I.. thought you were.. a plain looking, dark weirdo.. ''But.. a person like you.. I really like!"' The fight between Naruto and Neji is about to start, and Naruto makes the same pose when he did the promise to Hinata. Hinata is among with the puplicum, but passes out under the fight with Naruto and Neji. After he have defeated Neji and starting his lifes as a chuunin, he then wonders ''"Where is Hinata? Is she watching?" Part || Sasuke and Sai Arc After the time-skip, Hinata reappears in chapter 282. Naruto senses someone nearby, which is none other than Hinata, hiding behind a wall. Hinata is nervous even after the time skip, and shows that she still has feelings for Naruto. ''“I heard he was back but... What do I do? I'm not ready... I haven't seen him in three yea'rs... What do I say? Um... um.” Then Naruto pops out of nowhere and Hinata gets surprised and faints. Kiba then ask why Hinata always faints when she sees Naruto. Invasion of Pain Arc Hinata is watching the fight between Naruto and Pein with her Byakugan. When Pein is about to capture the nine tails, Hinata jumps in and says ''“I won’t let you lay another finger on Naruto”. She then confesses her love to Naruto. When she is finished, she starts to attack Pein, but gets defeated with Shinra tensei and stabbed shortly after that. Naruto then rages into six tails and having the worst feeling he ever had. After he got from six tails to sage mode again, he noticed the village and then remembered what happened to Hinata. He asks if it was him who destroyed Hinata and the others. He starts to cry while he is holding his heart tight. Then he senses that Hinata still is alive and says to himself “Thank goodness”. '' Shinobi World War Arc Hinata appears again and is now having some troubles. Naruto then comes by, saves Hinata while he apologize about being late. Naruto has his Bijuu mode on, and the people around him are suspicious. Hinata is the only one who notices it is Naruto. ''“I am supposed to be protecting him... But he ends up protecting me instead... I am really useless after all.” This is what Hinata was thinking after Naruto saved her. Naruto notices Hinata’s mood and then says “Don't worry, Hinata... Besides, I would look like an idiot if you actually had to protect me twice!”' '''He then says' “'''''It can be understood from your eyes. Don't get down on yourself. Because you are strong!" ''He then remembers Hinata saving him and smiles. Trivia *Hinata had short hair in part one so Naruto wasn't going to think that she liked Sasuke *Naruto hasn't answered Hinata's confession *Naruto inspired Hinata to became a ninja *Both share the same ninja way *In fact, by the end of the series, Naruto and Hinata were married and had two children, Boruto and Himawari. Category:Naruto pairings